Love Camp
by xrawrapandax
Summary: IkutoxAmu, EdwardxBella, SasukexSakura. Take a summer, a camp, a cabin, a few rivals, and some extra characters and mix it all together! What will happen? Drama? Problems? Jealousy? Love? Twilight, Shugo Chara, and Naruto category! REVIEWERS LOVE IT!
1. Chapter 1

Queenie: Hi everyone!!! Okay I know I haven't updated High School Tromance but this idea has GOT to be written!

Amu: What does it have?!

Ikuto: Yea! What 'does' it have?

Queenie: Well... it has my all time favorite couples! Or... couples I think are awesome. Yea!

Amu: What are the couples?

Queenie: I was getting to that! Sheesh! Okay the couples are... -drum rolls- Amuto, Edward and Bella, and SasuSaku (Sasuke and Sakura) Okay I know this is weird since Edward and Bella are human but I'll make it work!

Edward: Thank you Queenie. I shall be protecting Bella am I not?

Bella: -dizzy from being close to Edward- Who's the blue and black haired kid?

Edward: -frowns- Are you going to cheat on me?

Bella: I-I don't know!

Ikuto: Ikuto

Sasuke: Yo, (from Naruto/Naruto Shippuden) Sasuke

Sakura: Ohayo! Sakura

Amu: Hey, I'm Amu.

Queenie: Okay enough with intros. Time for the story!

Amu, Ikuto, Edward, Bella, Sasuke, & Sakura: Queenie doesn't own Shugo Chara, Twilight, or Naruto/Naruto Shippuden!

Queenie: ENJOY!!! Sorry for all the Point of Views! (POV's)

* * *

_A/N: This place will be somewhere where it doesn't matter what kind of people they are (anime, human...) so don't hate me!_

**Amu's POV (Shugo Chara)  
**

I sighed to myself and zipped up my duffel bag. My parents sent me to a summer camp so that they could go travel the world together. Ami is staying at my grandparents apparently. I lugged everything downstairs and sighed again.

''Amu-chan! Don't worry!'' Ran commented cheerfully.

I smiled a bit then carried my stuff outside. The charter bus should be here in a bit.

**Ikuto's POV**

Apparently, I'm going to this camp for the summer. I wonder whose coming. I have a strange feeling something good will happen. I smirked to myself.

**Edward's POV (Twilight) Earlier in the morning  
**

Great. I'm going to spend my summer without my family at a camp. And now Alice said that girl Bella would be there. I've only talked to her a bit but at least she's someone I know.

**Bella's POV**

**  
**''Dad! I'll be fine! Okay? Jeez!'' I called back. I picked up my duffel bag and looked at the bus coming down the road to bring me to this camp. The bus slowly halted to a stop and opened the doors. I took a seat in the back and flung my bag on the chair next to me and sat down. Suddenly my bag ended up in the compartments above me. I looked to my left and saw EDWARD CULLEN.

''I'm sorry. I'll move to a different seat!'' I quickly said.

''No, I'm fine. Stay here.'' He murmured. The bus then started moving to the next few destinations.

**Sasuke's POV (Naruto and this happens a little after Bella and Edward's POV)  
**

Oh great, I find myself waiting at the bus stop waiting for the vehicle to pick me up to bring me to a camp. I can tell someone is coming about 10 meters away. I look up and see Sakura. She looks ... Wait, maybe I'm hallucinating.

**Sakura's POV**

Oh my gosh! Sasuke is so hot! He's going to that camp my mom sent me to for the summer isn't he?! I tried to act calm so I gave him a polite nod and eyed the bus coming. The doors opened and I stepped in first, Sasuke following after. I sat down across from these two people who looked beautiful. The boy was a pale white and had bronze colored hair and was staring out the window. The girl had luscious brown hair cascading around her back and she had a light tanish color on her skin. She was just resting her head with her eyes closed. Then there was movement next to me. I looked to my left and saw Sasuke sitting down.

''What are you doing?''

''I'm sitting here since I only know you so what's the point.'' he replied dully.

**Normal POV**

The bus moved slowly to the last stop before driving to the camp. The doors flew open and up stepped a pink haired girl and a midnight blue haired boy. The girl walked down the aisle to the back as sat behind the black haired boy sitting along with also a pink haired girl. Suddenly, Amu felt herself being lifted into the next seat. She turned her head to the left and saw Ikuto sitting there smirking as always.

''Yo.''

''Ikuto! Baka! Jeez you'll pay for this when we get to the camp!'' Amu hissed.

The pink girl in front of them turned around and the black haired boy followed suit.

''Ohayo! I'm Haruno Sakura!'' The pinkette chimed

''Uchiha Sasuke.'' The black haired boy said eyeing Amu. Ikuto saw this is growled.

''Tsukiyomi Ikuto. This girl here is mine.'' he said.

''Hinamori Amu. And don't listen to Ikuto.'' Amu replied.

''Okay then! Call me Sakura and this here is Sasuke!''

Suddenly the couple across from Sakura and Sasuke were looking at them.

''I don't think we have gotten to introduce our selves yet,'' the beautiful pale boy said. ''I'm Edward Cullen.''

''I'm Bella Swan.'' The brown haired girl said.

Everyone soon joined in the conversation and before they knew it, they were at the camp.

* * *

Queenie: Omg! Hurry up and review so I can update!

Ikuto: _Amu._

Amu: N-Nani!?

Ikuto: You better share a cabin with me.

Amu: AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! -hides behing Edward-

Edward: Don't startle your self Amu. He is just in love.

Bella: Yeah!

Sakura: S-Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke: What?!

Sakura: -punches with inhuman strength- That's for checking out Amu when you don't even know her you hentai!

Amu: Ikuto is a hentai too! So we are on the same page!

Queenie: -sweatdrops- =.=' H-Hurry up and review or else there will be trouble...

Edward: Read and Review please.

Queenie, Amu, Bella, and Sakura: -faints-

Ikuto and Sasuke: Why you!


	2. Chapter 2

Queenie: Omg isn't Edward hawt!

Amu, Sakura, and Bella: -nods-

Ikuto: Where is that brat?!

Sasuke: He's gonna pay for taking our girls!

Girls: -sweatdrops-

Bella: But he is MY boyfriend so haha!

Queenie, Amu, and Sakura: -pouts-

Amu: Fine! I have Ikuto! C'mere!

Ikuto: Wha- -Amu kisses Ikuto and pushes him against the wall- Me likey Amu!

Amu: -Giggles- -heads to a different room w/ Ikuto-

Queenie: Aww guys! I'll write you a lemon in High School Tromance okay? Just not now!

Amu: Fine but I get to kiss Ikuto! -makes out-

Ikuto:_ Amu -_purrs-_  
_

Sasuke: Well... Sakura?

Sakura: Nani?

Sasuke: -kisses-

-Edward comes in out of nowhere-

Edward: I've caused a lot of trouble haven't I? Oh well. -kisses Bella-

Queenie: Ahhh!!!! My eyes! I don't own SHUGO CHARA, TWILIGHT, OR NARUTO/NARUTO SHIPPUDEN!!!

Secret guy with no name that I'm not typing: Hi Queenie!

Queenie! O M G! Hi _____!!!! -kisses- Enjoy the chapter! What a kiss fest!

* * *

**Recap**

''Ohayo! I'm Haruno Sakura!'' The pinkette chimed

''Uchiha Sasuke.'' The black haired boy said eyeing Amu. Ikuto saw this is growled.

''Tsukiyomi Ikuto. This girl here is mine.'' he said.

''Hinamori Amu. And don't listen to Ikuto.'' Amu replied.

''Okay then! Call me Sakura and this here is Sasuke!''

Suddenly the couple across from Sakura and Sasuke were looking at them.

''I don't think we have gotten to introduce our selves yet,'' the beautiful pale boy said. ''I'm Edward Cullen.''

''I'm Bella Swan.'' The brown haired girl said.

Everyone soon joined in the conversation and before they knew it, they were at the camp.

**End of Recap**

**Normal POV**

Ikuto, Amu, Edward, Bella, Sasuke, and Sakura stepped off the bus. Amu glanced at the sign above their heads and read out ''Camp Coyote.''

''Tch, what a nice name.'' Ikuto said dully.

''Ya.'' Sasuke replied with the same tone.

''Lets go find out our cabins!'' Bella cried.

Everyone walked to the pile of luggage by the bus and grabbed their belongings. Then they all followed in a line to where the camp director stood, standing by a big bulletin board. One by one, all the campers left, leaving the six of them to be able to examine the board without any distractions. Everyone searched the bored until they all found their names. Bella, Amu, and Sakura gasped. Ikuto and Sasuke just let out a barely audible ''Whoa.'' while Edward just eyed the list. It read:

**Cabin 4 - Wolverines **(A/N: I tried to make it work since Japanese names go last to first)

_Cullen, Edward  
_

_Uchiha, Sasuke_

_Tsukiyomi, Ikuto_

_Hinamori, Amu_

_Swan, Bella_

_Haruno, Sakura_

''W-W-What!?!'' Amu screamed.

''Oh well. At least I get to be with my Amu-_koi_.'' Ikuto said.

''Yeah! I get Sasuke-kun! Oops.'' Sakura covered her mouth.

''Tch. What luck.'' Sasuke growled.

Bella gawked. ''This is impossible.''

Edward seemed to be the only one that kept his composure and seemed to take control. ''We'll lets go visit out cabin shall we?'' Everyone picked up their belongings and walked down the pathway. They soon came upon a cabin that looked fancier than the others and they saw that people in other cabins were just staring at it. **Wolverines**, the sign said above the door. Edward opened the door and everyone walked in. Amu squealed in joy and Sakura jumped up and down. Their cabin was like a house! There was a long hallway leading to what looked like a living room. Everyone took off their shoes and ambled down the hallway.

''Oh. My. God.'' Bella, Amu, and Sakura said in unison.

They stopped right where the hallway from the door ended and stared around the room. There was a red love seat couch on the right side of the room and a red armchair on the opposite side. Then to hog up the remainder of the space, there was a very long red couch that shaped like a stretched out U aimed in the center of the room. Amu then walked to the right and ended up in the kitchen. There was a rectangular table in the center and six wooden chairs were surrounding it. The stove was a modern looking one along with the refrigerator. The maple wood cabinets lined the kitchen walls making it look very snug. After everyone got a look at the 'living room' and kitchen, they headed towards the second hallway where they found 3 doors. 2 of the doors contained 3 beds in each along with a 3 layer drawer and a large window. The last door contained a bathroom that only had a toilet, a sink, and a shower stall. All in all, the whole cabin seemed like a house.

''We call dibs on the biggest room!'' Amu shouted. The 3 girls picked up their stuff and ran to the door by the bathroom.

''Fine, whatever.'' Sasuke said in a monotone. The boys picked up their stuff and walked to the door that was across from the one the girls had just occupied. Edward dropped his stuff on the far right portion of the room and walked over to his bed. Ikuto occupied the center, and Sasuke got the left.

In the other room, Amu got the center, Sakura the left, and Bella the right. Bella pulled out a big blanket like fabric and hung it over the large window.

''So no one looks at us and we get privacy,'' Bella said cheerfully. ''It also adds a warm touch to this room!''

Suddenly, everyone heard a bell ringing. ''That must be the bell for a meeting!'' Edward shouted. The girls got dressed after they folded their clothes and put it in a drawer. The boys were already dressed since they didn't do anything different to their room to waste time.

Ikuto was dressed in black jeans with a dark blue t-shirt that had a white sleek-looking cross on it. Sasuke just wore some blue baggy jeans and a white polo. Edward had dressed in a red long sleeved shirt and put on some dark blue ripped jeans.

''Hurry up people!'' Ikuto shouted.

''Okay, okay!'' Amu's muffled reply said.

The door to the girls room opened and out stepped Bella, Amu, and Sakura. The boys gawked at their clothes. Amu was wearing a tight black strapless shirt (a tube top) that hugged her big chest snuggly and ended above her belly button. The words 'HAWT' were written diagonally in gold letters. She had a black pleated skirt and leggings with a white belt wrapped around her waist. Her pink mid-back lengthed hair was let down and had huge bouncy curls on the ends. She was also wearing a cross necklace with cross earrings, black bangles that jingled, and black sequined flats.

Sakura was wearing a dark jean skirt with black leggings that had holes everywhere (like a pattern). She had on a white tank top hugging her big curves and had her shoulder length hair in a high side ponytail (yes I know what size Amu and Sakura's normal hair is). Sakura was also wearing white bangles, a necklace with a big 3D white heart as the charm, and white flip flops.

Last but not least, Bella. She was wearing jean capris with a hot pink shirt that said, ''I'm Happy. Don't wreck it by talking.'' in white words. Bella's brown hair was in it normal style and she was wearing a charm bracelet and a heart locket.

''You girls look nice.'' Edward commented. Ikuto and Sasuke nodded their heads once.

''Thanks. Well lets go!.'' Sakura replied.

The guys put on their shoes and let the girls go out first. When they locked the door, a group of boys passed them. A few of them whistled to the girls which made Edward, Ikuto, and Sasuke growl. Ikuto put his arm around Amu's waist and so did Sasuke with Sakura and Edward with Bella.

''W-what are you guys doing?'' Bella stuttered.

''Protecting you guys.'' Sasuke said.

Everyone remained silent while they walked to the meeting hall. When they got there, something was waiting for them...

* * *

Queenie: Bless everyone who has reviewed my story! SORRY UPDATE WAS SO LATE! I MAY UPDATE ON WEEKENDS NOW!

Amu: Thank you!

Edward: Please read and review.

Bella: C'mon don't be shy!

Ikuto: Hurry up!

Sakura: Push this button!

Sasuke: Don't be scared.

Everyone: READ AND REVIEW.


	3. Chapter 3

Queenie: I'm sorry I haven't updated this. I was working on High School Tromance!

Ikuto: So what's waiting for us?

Amu: ....... I wanted Sasuke to hold me.

Sasuke: Cheayyah!

Sakura: (Inner Sakura) WTF!?

Ikuto: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT AMU!

Amu: -pouts- he's not perverted!

Edward: Oh my, she's right.

Bella: Haha!

Queenie: E-eto... A-ano... ENJOY! **(A/N: On some chapters, it's probably only going to be the POV's of the characters in the same story (Edward and Bella - Twilight, Amu and Ikuto - Shugo Chara, and Sakura and Sasuke - Naruto)**

* * *

**Normal POV**

A whole campful of teenagers, glaring their eyes out was waiting for the 6 of them. It was awkward when walking in so the boys dropped their arms. Amu, Sakura, and Bella slowly made it to an empty table looking nervously around. Suddenly Amu's 'CoolnSpicy' side kicked in and so did Sakura's Inner Sakura.

''Turn your ugly faces around or I'm gonna beat the shit outta all you!'' Sakura screamed. Everyone flinched and turned around quickly.

Amu made an exaggerated sigh for the act. ''Wow, so many people here with no lives huh?''

The boys sat down and glared at the remaining people who dared look at them. Suddenly, the camp director came onto the stage with a microphone.

''Hello campers! Thank you for joining us after you got situated. Now there were some lucky six people who got the cabin that was actually for all the camp counselors but since we decided something different, we had a drawing. Those lucky people won so be good sports and give a round of applause. The lucky winners for the Wolverines cabin please stand up!'' The director shouted enthusiastically into the mic.

Amu, Bella, Sakura, Edward, Sasuke, and Ikuto hesitantly got up from their chairs. The applause went silent.

''OMG! Those boys look so hot! Those girls look so pretty!'' A girl screamed at the top of her lungs. Murmurs of agreement hummed in the room.

Sasuke sighed and gave everyone a cold look and it became silent. The rest of the night proceeded with just eating but at the end, there was a karaoke contest. Some people went up there but they failed miserably, earning boos along with the humiliation of their off-key performance.

**Amu's POV**

Okay, I'm like dieing in my seat here! These people don't know how to sing! I push my chair up and walk onto the stage. I quickly take out my iPod and hook the cord into it then plug it into the laptop sitting on a table. I quickly scroll through my 3,000 songs and select my favorite rock song. With all eyes on me, I walk up to the mic and begin tapping my foot to the beat.

**All Around Me - Flyleaf**

_My hands are searching for you  
My arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you_

_This fire rising through my being  
Burning I'm not used to seeing you_

_I'm alive, I'm alive_

As the guitar in the song strums, I move my hands and start dancing (like in the music video)

_I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing_

_My hands float up above me  
And you whisper you love me  
And I begin to fade  
Into our secret place_

_The music makes me sway  
The angels singing say we are alone with you  
I am alone and they are too with you_

_I'm alive, I'm alive_

_I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing_

_And so I cry  
The light is white  
And I see you_

_I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive_

_I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing_

_Take my hand  
I give it to you  
Now you own me  
All I am  
You said you would never leave me  
I believe you  
I believe_

_I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healed_

I look up as I finish, breathless. Then it comes, the thundering applause and whistles echoing in the room. I smile, making some boys faint on accident, and walk off the stage. My eyes start drooping as I sit down and so are some of my new friends. But nonetheless, they keep their eyes open to congratulate me.

''Amu-chan that was sooo awesome!'' Sakura screamed.

''Oh my gosh Amu! You made those failures of others sound even worse!'' Bella cried happily.

I smiled to them but I got up and walked towards the door. The boys got up and followed us. When was the last time I slept? Oh yeah, like at 5:00 in the morning when I finished packing my clothes for this trip. I think I'm going to do something I never was going to do no matter how much it sounded horrible.

''Ikuto,'' I whined. ''Can you give me a piggyback ride? I'm too tired. And DON'T get your stupid pervertedness started.''

He shrugged and held his arms out and I climbed on his back. Edward and Sasuke smirked and Bella and Sakura mouthed the words "Aw," or "Ooh." I blinked my eyes and fell asleep.

**Ikuto's POV**

Since when did I get so lucky? I have Amu on my back sleeping after her performance. I think she had a better voice than Utau. Then I remembered what clothes Amu was wearing. Should I take advantage of this? I smirked. Sasuke noticed and gave me a stern look.

''Hey Ikuto, I wouldn't do that if I were you.'' Edward said (Remember he can read minds!). ''You barely know her!''

''I'm not going to. Jeez take a joke sometime. And correction, I know her more than you guys do to be exact. I've known her since her 6th grade years.'' I retorted, sticking my tongue out. (The 6 of them are all 18 years old. Well maybe not Edward, he's a 100 year old 17 year old! =D)

''Ikuto,'' Bella chimed. '' You are so going to regret it if you do anything bad. Sakura and I will beat the crap outta ya.''

I rolled my eyes and continued walking. When we got to the cabin, I laid Amu down on her bed and walked to the guys' room. I think I'm gonna crash for the night.

**Amu's POV**

What time is it!? My eyes flutter open and I look at my phone. 2:35 in the morning. Ugh. Am I still in my clothes? I look at myself (NOT THAT WAY YOU PERVERTED PEOPLE!) and still see my clothes on. I let out a sigh of relief. Quietly, I got out of bed and changed into some black sport shorts (Rhymie!) and a matching tank top. Well, at least Ikuto kept his word. Suddenly my stomach growled. Oops, I don't think I ate enough at the banquet. I creep out the door and walk into the kitchen and open the fridge. There's nothing good but some milk. Oh well, better than nothing so I pour myself a cup. I take little sips, leaning on the counter while thinking about my friends my parents made me ditch for here. I wonder how Rima and Nagihiko are doing. What about Kukai and Yaya? Utau and her new boyfriend?

''Yo.''

I almost did a spit take like they do in the movies. It was Ikuto. I growled. He ruined my moment of peace.

''What do you want,'' I hissed. ''Go back to sleep!''

''No,'' He said then smirked. ''How about I have some milk too? A cat has to drink you know.''

I roll my eyes and gulp down my milk, smiling triumphantly and lick my lips. I set the glass down in the sink and got off the counter.

''Jeez Amu, your tempting me to come lick the milk off your mouth.'' He said slyly.

I stuck my tongue out and walked past him. '''Night.'' I say, walking back to my room.

''See ya in the morning.'' He said boredly walking to the couch.

I went back into a peaceful sleep, wondering about what we were going to do in the morning. But when I woke up, everyone was out of bed.

* * *

Queenie: Omg I rushed through this! I'm going to concentrate harder on High School Tromance but just a bit cuz I have to update it faster! So if you have anything wrong with it, please tell me. Oh yeah! Some people are telling me my chapters are too short. I'm sorry! I just can't think of anything! Total writers block. OH YEAH! I can't update a lot either because my parents don't let me get on the computer much.

Edward: Thank you for that amazing speech. -smiles his dazzling smile- Read and Review please.

Bella, Sakura, Queenie: -faints-

Ikuto and Sasuke: Come here you freak!


	4. Chapter 4

Queenie: I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so -takes deep breath- so so so so so--

Sakura: SHUSH!

Ikuto: Me and Amu don't care. As long as your updating High School Tromance -smirks-

Edward: That's not very fair.

Bella: ...

Amu: ...

Sasuke: ...

Queenie: Hello!? Are you 3 going to speak about my updating?

Amu: No.

Queenie: Why?

Sasuke: Don't care.

Queenie: -Vien pops out- Okay enough with these syllables. ON WITH THE STORY! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THE SHOWS THEY ARE IN!

* * *

**Recap (Amu's POV)**

I stuck my tongue out and walked past him. '''Night.'' I say, walking back to my room.

''See ya in the morning.'' He said boredly walking to the couch.

I went back into a peaceful sleep, wondering about what we were going to do in the morning. But when I woke up, everyone was out of bed.

**End of Recap**

**Normal POV**

Amu panicked when she found herself alone in the room. She threw off her covers and got dressed quickly, throwing on some black skinny jeans, a white tank top with a black jacket, and some converses, she hastily brushed her teeth. After tieing her hair in a quick ponytail, she opened the door of the bathroom and stepped out.

This isn't good, Amu thought. Throwing a gray sling bag over her shoulder, she walked to the kitchen. After no more than a few steps, she paused. Everyone was dressed and sitting on the couches in the living room area.

''Aww! You guys,'' She whined. ''That's no fair! I rushed for nothing.''

''Have you seen the time?'' Sasuke questioned.

Amu looked to right and read the clock. 7:50 AM. She sighed and walked to the kitchen. There were some fruits resting on the table in a bowl so she picked up an apple. Wiping it first, she took a bite then walked back out to the living room.

''I'm going to take a walk.'' Amu called over her shoulder.

''Wait! Me and Bella will go with you!'' Sakura said.

''Whatever. Remember, we have to meet at the flagpole by 9:00.'' Ikuto sighed.

The girls opened the door and walked out. It was still early, the sky having multiple tints of blue and the barest shades of the sun coming up. Amu smiled at her friends and walked down the doorsteps.

''Hey, how about we try to get some hot looking boys to follow us?'' Bella whispered, her eyes full of excitement.

''That sounds awesome!'' Sakura agreed.

''Okay, umm well, yesterday during Amu's performance, I saw a group of muscular guys sitting a table down from us and I heard that they were going to play some soccer around this time near the shore. Wanna go?'' Bella informed.

''Ya!'' Amu squealed. ''Time to make 3 boys jealous!''

The girls giggled and walked towards the shore. It wasn't long before they saw a group of boys sweating and kicking around a checkered ball.

''Hey, let's go play!'' Amu whispered.

''Okay!'' Bella nodded. Even though she was horrible at sports, soccer was something she was okay at.

''Let's go! I'm pumped up!'' Sakura laughed.

The girls linked arms and walked towards the playing field. When they neared, the boys looked up and stopped their game. Some of them smiled and others stared, eyes wide.

''Bella? Is that you!? It's me! Jacob!'' A tan boy called out, flashing a set of milky white teeth.

''Ahh! No way! I knew you looked familiar!'' Bella grinned.

''S-Sakura?'' A blond haired boy asked.

''N-Naruto?'' The pink stuttered.

''Oi! Amu!''

''KUKAI!!!'' Amu squealed. All three girls ran towards their friend and embraced them. (Just pretend Bella and Jacob knew each other when they were young only) ''Can we play?''

The boys looked at each other and grinned. Kukai, a soccer jock with flaming orange hair and green eyes (I think =.=') kicked the ball up in the air. Amu took off her bag and dropped it on the ground. She laughed and sprinted towards the ball, dribbling it and making a goal. Bella and Sakura joined in smiling to help their friend.

-Meanwhile, back with the boys-

Sasuke yawned and stretched. ''Well, I guess it's time to go now, it's 8:30.''

Edward nodded and got up. He disappeared into the bathroom and came out with his hair tamed a bit. Ikuto, on the other hand, was still laying on the couch, throwing an orange up and down. He caught the fruit and set it on the table, getting up. Edward closed the door behind them and they walked towards the flagpole.

''It's so boring in the morning (RHYMIE!).'' Ikuto groaned.

''Deal with it.'' Sasuke growled. ''At least you don't have to hang out with an annoying ramen-eating boy everyday.''

''Or hang out with other people who aren't... your kind.'' Edward supplied.

Soon they neared the flagpole. They heard giggles and laughter coming from the shore. Sometimes a ''Hey!'' or ''No fair!'' was heard. The three went to go check out what was happening. As they neared, their feet stopped moving. Their cabin mates were frolicking with some other boys. Sasuke growled and Ikuto clenched his fists while Edward narrowed his eyes.

Amu turned around and kicked the ball, noticing the staring boys.

''Sakura! Bella!'' She called out. Her friends stopped the ball, panting. ''I'll see you later okay Kukai?''

''You too Jake!'' ''Same here Naruto!''

The boys grinned and high-fived the girls. ''Good game! We should play more sometime!'' Kukai smiled.

The girls picked up their bags and walked toward the boys waiting for them. Still panting, they turned towards the flagpole and walked on before Ikuto, Sasuke, or Edward could say anything.

''Did you see the look on their faces?!'' Bella whispered under her breath.

''Hahaha! I know!'' Amu laughed, trying hard not to make it sound loud.

''Lets do it again! Lets do it again!'' Sakura chanted.

After the morning flag raising ceremony and the usual bugle song, the 6 went to the shore, where the camp director would tell them the activity for the day.

''Today campers, we are going to go hiking! Your group is going to be your cabin mates and we meet back here at 12:00 noon! Spread out and hike as you please!'' The camp director shouted into a megaphone.

_________________________________

After 4 hours of hiking, 2 hours of fire making, and an hour of archery, the Wolverine cabin trudged back to their cabin with much effort. As soon as someone unlocked the door, everyone fell onto the couches. After 5 minutes of uncomfortable silence, Amu decided to talk.

''Why are you guys so quiet?''

''...''

"She said, 'Why are you guys so quiet?'!'' Sakura screamed at them.

Sasuke's eyes turned onyx black. ''Because you guys aren't supposed to be with other guys.''

A moment passes and then the girls started laughing uncontrollably. ''Haha... You guys... Haha... Are jealous? Hahaha!'' Bella giggled.

The boys looked away while the girls continued to have their fun.

''Well don't worry, why would we hang out with other guys when we have you?'' Bella smiled after a moment of silence came. Amu, Sakura, and Bella got up and went to bed, with the boys staring at them.

* * *

Queenie: I don't like this chapter...

Edward: Why not?

Queenie: It's so rushed... OMG! I took a twilight quiz on myspace and I'm like EDWARD!!! KYA!!!!

Ikuto and Sasuke: -growls-

Queenie: Awww!!! Is my Kitty kat and dragon jealous?

Ikuto: WHY AM I A F**KING KITTY!?

Sasuke: HAHAHA!! I'm a dragon!

Amu, Bella, and Sakura: -sweatdrops- Read and REVIEW!

Queenie: P.S. I'm sorry if you guys don't like this chapter! **I MIGHT NOT BE UPDATING FOR AT LEAST 3 WEEKS SINCE I'M GOING TO ORLANDO FOR A VACATION!**


	5. Chapter 5

Queenie: Hi guys! I promised to myself that I'd try to type one more chapter before I leave for 2 weeks of VACATION!

Edward: You get to have fun in Orlando, Florida and Disneyworld...

Amu: Don't forget Destin Beach...

Ikuto: Lucky!

Sasuke: Hey why haven't you watched Naruto Shippuden yet?

Queenie: I got lazy... Well I guess this will be my last update for the next two week so...

Sakura: Enjoy!

* * *

**Recap**

The boys looked away while the girls continued to have their fun.

''Well don't worry, why would we hang out with other guys when we have you?'' Bella smiled after a moment of silence came. Amu, Sakura, and Bella got up and went to bed, with the boys staring at them.

**End of Recap**

**Normal POV**

''Oh my gosh! I can't believe I said that!'' Bella whispered furiously.

''It's not our fault you can't keep your trap shut.'' Sakura muttered.

''But do you guys like them?'' Bella pushed, smiling slyly.

''U-Uh... You and Edward first!'' Amu stuttered.

''Okay you wimps... Well, Edward is freaking hot if I do say so myself but most girls only like him for that. Somehow, I can feel that he's... different. I have this feeling that he is a good person inside.'' Bella smiled.

''My turn!'' Sakura grinned, leaning closer to Amu and Bella. ''Sasuke is cute to me! But he is just so... intimidating and mysterious. But then again. he sure is an emo guy.''

''Amu! Your turn!'' Bella giggled.

''Okay! Okay!'' She laughed, then started at a whisper. ''Ikuto is smexi!'' Sakura and Bella giggled at the word. ''But he sure is sweet and caring even though he may be a pervert sometimes. He's always there for me when something goes wrong at my school or in my everyday life... Like this one time, a certain guy cheated on me and he was there to comfort me...''

''Aw! That's so cute! Well, time to get some sleep! Good night!'' Sakura clapped her hands together.

Little did the girls know about the 3 pairs of listening ears. Ikuto and Sasuke were leaning on the door and Edward was in their room, sitting on his bed (He's a vampire for crying out loud! Read the BOOK! xD). Ikuto and Sasuke smirked and got up to get to their room.

''That was interesting.'' Ikuto chuckled.

''Sure was.'' Sasuke agreed.

''Hey now, eavesdropping isn't going to do you any good.'' Edward grinned.

''Well whatever,'' Ikuto stretched and yawned. ''Make sure we show those girls how we feel about that.''

''Oh yeah.'' Sasuke murmured. Ikuto and Sasuke dozed off moments later while Edward laid awake in bed, with his arms behind his head.

**Edward's POV**

Did Bella really feel that way about me? Huh, I can't think with these two snoring. I got up and walked to the couches in the living room and settled on the armchair. Suddenly, there were light footsteps in the hallway and someone was coming towards me. By the sound of it, it sounded like one of the girls. I waited in silence, trying not to breath (Of course he can't x]) while I waited for the footsteps to cease. The noise came closer until it was in front of me.

All too soon, I felt a light weight on top off me and I grunted.

''Eek!'' It was Bella.

''Shh! You'll wake up the others!'' I chuckled.

''Sorry!'' She whispered back and settled on the love seat across of me. Bella was wrapped up in a black and white polka dotted blanket and her hair was tied up into a neat ponytail.

''So why can't you sleep?'' I asked her.

She shrugged. ''My legs hurt from everything we did today...''

''That's not an excuse.'' I smiled. She sucked in a breath.

''Stop smiling! It gets me... distracted.'' She muttered under her breath.

**Bella's POV**

Edward smiled for once. But this wasn't an ordinary smile, somehow, it seemed to take me into a comfortable trance. His white teeth gleamed and his lips curved up crookedly (I think... xD). From then on, I secretly declared it my favorite smile.

''Why don't you get some sleep?'' He questioned me.

I sighed. ''Why? Since when do you care?''

''Trust me, you can have it the hard way or the easy way.'' He frowned.

''Fine, if it makes you happy mister.'' I huffed, cuddling into my blanket more. Somehow, Edward sensed that I couldn't sleep so he started singing this hypnotizing lullaby. He had the most amazing voice. And soon, I drifted off into a sweet slumber.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

My eyes opened lazily and I stretched.

''I see you are awake.'' A voice said. I looked up to see Edward, smiling that dazzling smile of his.

''Thanks.'' I mumbled sarcastically. I got off the couch and walked to the bathroom. Suddenly, I somehow tripped over a pen on the floor and I waited for the impact, shutting my eyes. Moments passed when I unveiled my eyelids. I realized that an arm was around my waist and Edward was looking at me worriedly, breathing his sweet breath into my face.

''T-Thanks.'' I blushed. He let me go, and I stumbled to the bathroom like the luckiest survivor of a deadly airplane crash (:D I got this out off Eclipse).

After I brushed my teeth, showered, got dressed, and dried and curled my hair, I woke up Amu and Sakura. I decided to play a trick on them and spray water on their faces. Giggling evilly, I filled my spray bottle in the sink and turned the nozzle loose, turning it to a mist. I creeped up to their beds and sprayed 5 times each. It took a moment for the drifting mist to hit their faces.

3, 2, 1.

''AHHH!!! Where's the fire!'' Sakura screamed out.

''Kyaa!!!'' Amu shouted, falling out of the bed.

Seconds later, Sasuke and Ikuto were by their sides, helping them up. The girls were furiously blushing, muttering a thank you.

''What happened?'' Ikuto asked.

I laughed, clutching my stomach. ''Haha! I sprayed water on their faces!''

An amusing chuckle came from the doorway, I looked up to see Edward, with his arms crossed, leaning on the door.

''I see Bella's got a sense of humor.'' He mused.

I grinned at him and turned to my friends.

''Mou, ow Bella, that was mean!'' Amu whined, rubbing her head.

''Oh wow, your using some Japanese on me? Nice, very nice.'' I stated.

''Why you!'' Sakura cried out, jumping for me. Before she could get off the floor, Sasuke grabbed her flailing arms, chuckling.

''Time to get ready!'' I chimed. ''We get to go canoeing today!''

- At the shore -

''Alright campers! Everyone pick a partner! It has to be a boy and girl couple!'' Our camp director, David, called out in his megaphone.

We paired up and you know the obvious. Me and Edward, Sasuke and Sakura, and Amu and Ikuto. We got into our canoes and paddled out.

''That was a very nice trick this morning.'' Edward grinned.

''Thanks!'' I smiled.

''Hey you guys!'' Amu called to me. ''Beat you across the lake and back!''

''No chance!'' Sakura replied next to me, in her canoe with Sasuke. ''We all know which team will win! Us!''

''Okay, okay you guys!'' I laughed. ''On your marks, get set, Go!''

We paddled out, after a whole afternoon of canoeing around the humongous lake, we got back to the shore. The score were ties most of the time but when we tallied up, Edward and I won by 2. Walking back to the cabin worn out, we argued over who was the best. But of all the summers I've went through, this was the funnest.

- One week later -

''Will the Wolverine cabin please report to the camp counselors' cabin?''

* * *

Queenie: Wahh!! What's going to happen? I need 10 reviews to type more! TWO WEEKS should be enough time!

Edward: This isn't fair! You abandon the readers to go on vacation?

Queenie: HECK YEAH!

Amu: What the heck?

Ikuto: Okay so time starts NOW!

Sasuke: Give 10 reviews on this story!

Sakura: And AUTHOR ALERT to look for more stories coming out by Queenie-chan!

Bella: Whoo!

l

l


	6. Chapter 6

Queenie: HII!!!!!!! I'm back!!!!!

Ikuto: How was it?

Queenie: I'm too lazy to type everything again so read High School Tromance for it...

Edward: Wow, someone is enthusiastic again.

Queenie: YUP YUP YUP!

Amu: Well.... On with the story?

Bella: Wait we haven't talked yet!

Sasuke: Whatever...

Sakura: Yea! I wanna say something!

Queenie: You just DID! Now shut up so these good people can read my chapter! I DON'T OWN!

Everyone: .........................

* * *

**Recap**

_''Will the Wolverine cabin please report to the camp counselors' cabin?''_

**End of Recap**

**Normal POV**

''Ahh!'' Amu screamed.

''What did we do?'' Sakura yelled.

''I didn't do anything!'' Bella retorted.

''Sure wasn't me.'' Sasuke muttered.

''Or me.'' Edward said.

''Or me!'' Ikuto whined.

''Okay then people, let's just go up and see what they want...'' Amu bowed her head.

Everyone followed Amu out the door. Everyone was peering out of their windows at them. Sasuke glared at them, sending them crouching back into their shelter. Everyone sighed.

''I'm sure we didn't do something wrong.'' Edward told everyone.

Bella nodded. ''I can't believe they called us to their cabin.''

''B-but I'm sure they have a misunderstanding!'' Sakura said flustered.

''Well... All we can do is wait and see.'' Amu frowned sadly.

The group of six slowly trudged to the destination in a nervous mood.

''They better not blame us of drugs or weapons or-'' Ikuto growled to only get interrupted by Bella.

''Hush! Look at the people outside! Are they frowning?''

''No... It seems like they are smiling.'' Edward stared.

''And... What are they carrying?'' Sasuke asked.

''It looks like... prizes and stuff.'' Sakura told him.

As the group neared, they counselors started cheering. The teenagers had a puzzled look on their faces.

''Congratulations!'' The camp director smiled. ''You guys have shown the most sportsmanship and effort in all our years here and we wanted to congratulate y'all!"

They stopped in their tracks, jaws dropped, and staring.

''W-W-We thought we were in trouble!" Amu screeched.

''Nope!'' A counselor said really fast.

''So... What are we going to do?'' Bella asked nervously.

''This is our first time doing this but your cabin has won a day out of Camp Coyote in order to relax and do whatever you want as long as it is at least 15 miles within our range.''

''Oookay?'' Sakura raised an eyebrow.

''So starting tomorrow, you guys will be leaving early so that no one suspects anything and we have a bus ready to take you anywhere. The only thing is, you have to be back by 7:00 at night.'' The camp director said. ''Oh yeah, and my name is David, nice to meet you all.''

David shook our hands and dismissed us. We walked back to the cabin dazed.

''What was that about?'' Sasuke asked.

''I don't know, I don't care.'' Ikuto shrugged.

''So...,'' Sakura started. ''We get to go shopping!''

Amu and Bella squealed and laughed. ''I am SO glad my mom gave me that credit card!'' Amu smiled.

''I've got a few 20's hidden in my suitcase.'' Bella grinned.

''What about you guys?'' Sakura looked at the boys.

All 3 shrugged. ''We'll just follow you guys.'' Edward replied.

''Aw, that's no fun!'' Bella teased.

The rest of the day was spent with fire making and horseback riding. Occasionally, the girls would see Jacob, Kukai, and Naruto, but they would get herded away by Ikuto, Edward, and Sasuke. That night, going to bed early, everyone made plans with what they were going to do tomorrow. Somehow, Edward found three 100's in his pocket and Ikuto retrieved his wallet. Sasuke rummaged around and found 75 bucks in the pockets of his pants he packed. Then Sakura added all the money, excluding Amu's credit card and including her 250, to get a total of about $800.

''We are gonna be blingin'!'' She exclaimed.

''Don't forgot that we have to buy food too y'know.'' Sasuke added dully.

Sakura stuck out her tongue.

''Keep that tongue out and see what happens.'' He narrowed his eyes with a faint smirk on his face.

Bella and Amu 'humphed' and stuck out their tongues also. The boys gave each other a look and nodded, grinning. They suddenly bolted up from their seats and tackled the girls. By a second, the females ran different directions with the boys splitting up. It was: Amu and Ikuto (yay!), Edward and Bella, and Sakura and Sasuke.

**Shugo Chara People's POV's**

**Amu's POV**

I dashed for the bathroom and locked myself in it. But stupid me, I didn't close the door all the way and as I backed up, the door was flung open.

''Gotcha,'' Ikuto smirked.

''Eek!'' I squealed.

Ikuto neared me and ended up trapping me in a corner.

''Soo Amu-koi, what's it gonna be?'' He whispered in my ear.

''I-Ikuto!'' I closed my eyes and pounded his chest.

''Ow, that hurts.'' He pouted. Then for a moment, his eyes looked distant. ''I've always wanted to do this.'' He whispered before leaning in.

His lips slowly came in contact with mine and my eyes widened. What was Ikuto doing!? What about Bella and Sakura? Oh my gosh, his lips are soft and warm. WAIT! Gah! Ikuto can't do this! I push him off with a light blush on my cheeks.

''D-Don't do that again!'' I squeaked.

''I can't promise anything.'' He smiled slyly and walked out.

I sank against the wall and breathed. Oh my gosh. What was that for? I got up and walked to my room, not knowing what happened to the others.

**Bella's POV**

(While Amu and Ikuto are in the bathroom.)

Edward and I ended up in the kitchen. Wow, did I really pick this tiny spot? I scrambled onto the counter and backed away.

''E-Edward?'' I scooted back as far as possible.

Edward's eyes were the most mesmerizing golden color and his face looked like it was trapped in his own trance. He slowly neared me as I backed up to my limit.

''Eep!'' I squealed.

Edward 'shushed' me and suddenly planted his lips on mine. I slowly returned the kiss and then broke it abruptly as it began. I blushed and got off the counter, running to my room. I wonder what happened to Amu and Sakura...

**Sakura's POV**

I was about to jerk open the door and run out but then a strong, massive grip on my wrist pulled me back and before I knew it, I was against the wall, looking into Sasuke's eyes.

''S-Sasuke?'' I whispered.

He closed his eyes and leaned forward. Before I knew it, his lips were touching mine. I kissed back once and pulled away. Sasuke's arms were trapping me so I pushed him gently away from me and ran to the girls' room. I suddenly saw Bella and Amu running towards it and figured that the same happened to them.

**Normal POV**

Amu, Bella, and Sakura were laying on their beds, panting.

''H-He kissed me...'' They all somehow said in unison, touching their lips.

''Wow...'' Amu breathed.

''Unbelievable.'' Bella groaned.

Sakura takes a deep breath and exhales.

''First time?'' She asked them.

''Uh huh.'' Amu nodded.

''Yeah...'' Bella whispered.

The girls changed into their pajamas for the day ahead of them tomorrow and went to bed, still dazed by the events.

Meanwhile, the boys in their room were conversing.

''The best thing I've ever done,'' Sasuke said.

''Oh yeah!'' Ikuto smirked.

''The girls were really surprised huh?'' Edward chuckled.

''We should do this more often.'' Ikuto added.

The boys talked a bit more and then fell asleep. The next morning, everyone awoke to the loud alarm Amu had set.

* * *

Queenie: Whoo!!! I updated!

Amu, Bella, & Sakura: ...

Queenie: Aw! You guys-I mean girls- I made them kiss you!

Amu: B-but...

Bella: They...

Sakura: ...

Ikuto: They are trying to say that-

Edward: They are still a bit dazed.

Sasuke: Haha!

Queenie: STOP INTERUPPTING EVERYONE! Geez! Well... Read and Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Queenie: Hey everyone! I'm glad I'm back and typing again!

Everyone: Yay!!! Ü Ü Ü Ü Ü Ü

Queenie: Aw! Look at everyone smiling from ear to ear! BD

Edward: I think she's crazy...

Queenie: I'm so sorry everyone I haven't gotten to update! I don't want to go over my announcement so read High School Tromance or Amuto One Shots to see why! ^^'

Ikuto: I have this feeling your losing interest in this story...

Sasuke, Sakura, Amu: What?!?!

Queenie: Eheh... Sort of... I'm on a writer's block and stuff.

Sasuke: So when will you get ideas again?

Queenie: I-I don't really know... I'll try my best to type this chapter then... ENJOY! I don't own the characters or their shows! :D

* * *

**Normal POV**

Bella groggily sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Ugh..." She looked over at her cabin mates still sprawled across their beds and said, "WAKE UP!!!"

Amu and Sakura shot up with their hands in the air. "Okay, okay! We're up!"

Bella smiled and a moment of silence passed. Then she leaned over her bed to peer through their door to the boy's room. They were still sleeping. Just then, Bella hatched a devious plan in her brain and grinned. The girls got up and took turns brushing their teeth and getting ready. When they were done and dressed they all looked like this:

Bella, who was still ginning, was wearing some jeans that was hugging her legs (not like skinny jeans) and a girly black beater with a crescent moon on it. She was also wearing some black flip flops and wore a light sling bag. Not much accessories except for some small hoop earrings and a black pearl necklace along with a charm bracelet. She had her hair down like the usual and was messing around with it while planning what to do.

Amu, who was bored, wore black white-stained skinny jeans (That's the style) and a pair of black leather flats. She was wearing a light green v-neck and a white purse. On her ears were white stud earrings and she was wearing a thick white headband and a white bead bracelet with a real pearl necklace. Her hair was the same except her bangs were parted on to a side.

Sakura, who was jumping up and down, was wearing capris and a peach-colored halter top with black converses and a hand bag. Her hair was curled a bit and she was wearing orange hair clips and a silver necklace with a collection of bangles on her wrists.

"Okay so here's the deal," Bella told them, keeping her voice low. "We're going to get revenge on the boys and sneak over the their room. When we're in there, we peck them on the cheek and run. I think that's safe but not too... wanting."

"Why can't we kiss them square on the lips?" Sakura pouted.

"Because well, I think that kissing them on the lips will have them... think wrong." Bella whispered back.

"Okay we don't have all day! We have to leave in an hour! Lets go." Amu said, excited on the inside.

The girls grabbed what they needed today and walked out of their room. Before pouncing on their plan, they laid their belongings on the sofas and crept to the boy's room. Amu pushed the door open slowly to reveal snoring boys. Bella suddenly felt a bit nervous. Somehow, she felt that one of them was awake (Queenie: -cough- Obvious) and she started to back out. Sakura grabbed her wrist and shot her a look saying it's-too-late-to-back-out-now-so-go-with-YOUR-plan-and-help-us! Bella inaudibly sighed and nodded, confirming that she was back in. Amu started to maneuver towards Ikuto's bed while Sakura and Bella did the same to their victim. When everyone was stooping over a guy, they made eye contact.

Before Amu could make it official, Edward opened his eyes and he was facing Bella, looking into her brown mesmerizing orbs. Before she could gasp to alert her companions, Edward put a finger to his lips and smiled sweetly to her, stopping whatever she was about to do to make her stare lovingly at him. Then he pretended to go back to sleep. Then, Amu whispered, "Now."

Sakura leaned in to kiss Sasuke's left cheek while Amu leaned in to kiss Ikuto's right. Bella hesitated and then leaned in to kiss Edward on his lips instead. As abruptly as it began, the tables were turned. Ikuto and Sasuke woke up and moved their heads, making Amu and Sakura kiss them on the lips. Meanwhile, Bella was still kissing Edward's cool lips before pulling away blushing. Then Ikuto pulled Amu down to his chest and snuggled her. Sasuke grabbed Sakura and flipped her so he was laying on top of her cuddling.

"This is SO not right!" Sakura screeched.

"Ikuto!!!" Amu exploded.

"Edward." Bella giggled.

Everyone turned to look at the two with confusion evident on their faces. Bella was sitting on Edward's lap and he had his arms wrapped around her.

"Okay, lovebirds... How about we get ready to go now?" Sasuke sweat dropped.

In a hurry, the boys got dressed and cleaned. When they were done, everyone sat on the couch. Ikuto was wearing dark jeans and a casual black dress shirt with some dress shoes that seemed still brand new. Sasuke was wearing khakis and a white polo with Vans, and Edward was wearing slacks with a blue button up polo with lace-up dress shoes.

"Okay everything ready?" Amu asked.

"Mm hm." Sasuke replied to her.

"Money? Food? Clothes?" Sakura added.

"We already have the money and we are going to buy the others." Bella told her.

"Okay, then everything here is done. Lets depart." Edward said.

Ikuto got up first and walked to the door, handing everyone their jackets from the coat rack. When everyone was ready, they opened the door to reveal a fresh new day, with a slight breeze and a clear beautiful sky.

"The perfect day with the perfect people." Ikuto chuckled under his breath.

Everyone walked towards the gate of Camp Coyote to meet the bus. Instead of a charter bus that they expected, in its place was a shiny white limo.

"Luxurious much? I thought this was a camp thing not Hollywood red carpet." Amu muttered.

"Well... IT'S A LIMO! Don't question the generousness of Mr. David!" Bella squealed.

Everyone got in the limo and scattered to different areas. When they were all comfortable, the camp director arrived.

"How's the day goin' so far?" He grinned. "This is such a special occasion for you all that I decided a limo would be better. Don't worry about the money, it's my cousin drivin', Sam. He'll take you wherever you want and not worry about a speck of cash! So enjoy your day of relaxation and keep up the good effort!"

With those words, the window rolled up and he walked away. Inside, was a little mini bar and a plasma TV. The seats were black leather and very cushiony. Everyone was sprawled out, slouching or even laying across the seat. It wasn't long before a nice looking town came into view with many attractive looking buildings.

"Whoa." Everyone sighed.

"Okay so here's the plan, let's all catch some breakfast and the rest of the time, we all go to the mall or movies or something like that." Sakura smiled.

Everyone nodded and told the driver what they wanted. Soon, the vehicle pulled up to a curb in front of a diner. Everyone got out and walked inside. When the doorbell jingled, the people eating turned to look at them. At the sight, their eyes widened and the food was dropped.

"Er..." Bella folded her hands nervously.

Edward stepped up to the plate. "I'm sorry everyone, but it would be a little more comfortable if you could stop staring and resume your meal, please."

The customers sighed at the sound of his voice and continued their actions. A waitress lead the group of 6 to a booth and took their orders.

"Um... Orange juice and the pancake platter, please." Amu ordered.

"Eggs and bacon with a coke." Bella smiled.

"Water and a steak that is very rare." Edward nodded his head.

"Clam chowder soup with a Pepsi." Sasuke said boredly.

"A... cup of Sprite and fried donuts." Ikuto said.

"And... a glass of apple juice with fried rice." Sakura grinned.

The table was silent for a minute until the waitress returned. 'Limor' set the girls' food plates and drinks down stiffly while she saved the guys' for last and flirted with them.

"So do you _guys_ need anythin' else from _me_? Just don't hesitate to ask me _anything_ at all that you need." She smiled and puffed out her A-cup chest.

Amu and Sakura choked on their drinks and glared at the blond.

"Excuse me?" Amu asked with artificial politeness.

"What?" The waitress said with clenched teeth.

"I'll tell you what! You better stop flirtin' your fake ass off with our friends here and stop showing your water bra boobs 'cause as you can see, THEY'RE NOT INTERESTED IN YOU OR YOUR BRA STUFFED CHEST!" The guy's choked on their food laughing, making Limor embarrassed, covering her chest.

Suddenly, a pretty brunette with a name tag that engraved 'Manager' showed up next to the blond and smiled. "I'm sorry ma'am but is there a problem?"

"Yes," Sakura replaced Amu. "Limor, the whore, is giving _really_ bad service and she won't leave our _boy_friends alone!" Edward, Ikuto, and Sasuke guffawed even louder.

"I'm sorry she caused you all trouble." The brunette smiled cheerfully, then turned to Limor. "I warned you, you idiot! Now you blew it! YOUR FIRED!"

Limor's eyes opened wide and she was shocked. "B-But you can't! I-I need this job! If I don't I'll live on the streets!"

The brunette, which appeared to be called, 'Whitney', as of her name tag, laughed sourly. "Ha! As if I care! My job if to run my family's diner and that's what I am doing, in order to keep it alive! Now OUT!" She screamed, pointing towards the door. "You ungrateful, unworthy, ex-best friend!"

Limor broke down into tears and walked out.

Whitney turned back to us and smiled with real happiness. "Thanks! If you all didn't make and excuse for me to fire her, who knows what that ugly skank would continue to do to my customers. She used to be a best friend in high school but now, she's always off hanging with sluts and now she looks like one. I gave her the job because I felt sorry for her and she was the worst. I tried to avoid having my loyal customers have her as their server. Now I don't have to worry about it!" Whitney laughed and walked away.

A moment of silence passed and then an outburst of laughter.

"Water boobs!" Ikuto banged the table with his palm.

"Limor the whore!" Bella giggled, giving a high five to Sakura.

"Good job, Amu!" Edward complimented, chuckling.

"Haha... We should have recorded this." Sasuke roared.

Everyone finished their plates, and paid, leaving a $20 tip addressed to Whitney.

When they were all outside, they headed for the limo and got in.

"What should we all do today?" Bella thought out loud.

"How about we take a walk in the park to get rid of the food?" Edward suggested.

"Yeah!" Everyone else agreed.

"Okay! Mr. Sam! Can you drive us to the nearest park please? Thanks!"

The limo turned and headed north. After a few minutes, the vehicle stopped and all the boys and girls got out. What they didn't know was what was waiting for them.

* * *

Queenie: =.=' I originally planned for a 3,000 word chapter but I'm SOOO busy! Dx Sorry for all the misspelled words!

Everyone: That's okay.... We understand.

Queenie: Thanks! I hope you do to! I'm devoting my time to Amuto Oneshots and High School Tromance because my interest in them is actually bigger... hehe! ^^'' So thanks to all who reviewed and I hope that if you watch Shugo Chara, you read my other stories! I NEED SO MUCH REVIEWS ON THIS AND THE OTHER STORIES PLEASE! It makes me seem like... a nobody. :'(

Everyone: AHH!!! READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm soooo sorry for the long wait! If you read my other stories, you'll see why lolz... please read em if you are a Shugo Chara fan! :D I think updates for this story will come once a month at the least. I'm sorry... blame my parents xP. Well without further ado, Love Camp chapter eight!**

**I don't own Shugo Chara!, Twilight, or Naruto/Naruto Shippuden!**

**

* * *

**

**Recap**

The limo turned and headed north. After a few minutes, the vehicle stopped and all the boys and girls got out. What they didn't know was what was waiting for them.

**End of Recap**

Ikuto, Amu, Sakura, Bella, Sasuke, and Edward stopped in their tracks. In front of them was a group of photographers and male and female models dressed in summer clothes, posing.

"W-What?!?!" Amu screamed.

Suddenly a lady with brown hair in a suit walked up to them and smiled. "Hello! My name is Yamamoto Yumi and I'm a Japanese founder of 'Hottest Looks' magazine. I saw you all eating in a diner and you guys would look perfect for my summer pictures! All the girls are nicely developed and all of you boys are very handsome and well muscled."

She leaned in closer slyly and cupped her mouth with one hand. "If I knew any better, I think you guys probably are the best looking ever, even better looking than my history of models! So what do you say?"

"Yes!" Everyone shouted in unison.

Amu squealed. "That is the top selling model magazine in the world!"

Yumi beamed and clapped her hands. "Thank you! You won't regret this! I mean it! You won't regret this at all! Karma will surely come at you guys once the new magazine comes in next month!"

"This is our first time modeling for anything actually." Bella said shyly.

"Really?! Then let's get started!" She exclaimed. "Ryan! Brandon! Michael! Jessica! Miyuki! Amaya! Come here quickly!"

Six early-twenties looking people hurriedly rushed over and stopped.

"Ma'am?" A pale white lady said.

"Escort all these teens to the appropriate places once I name them! I want you to get them ready for my summer looks category!"

"Yes ma'am!" They all said.

Yumi turned to the group and smiled. "Could you guys get in a line really quick? It'd only take a minute, promise!"

The girls lined up first with the boys after. The order was the following; Amu, Bella, Sakura, Ikuto, Edward, and Sasuke. Yumi stepped to the side and examined all of them.

"Pink hair, to the summer dresses with Miyuki!"

"Yes Miss Yumi!" The so-called Miyuki replied, hurrying Amu away.

"Brown hair, with Jessica to the 'casual summer' look!"

"Yes Mrs. Yamamoto." Jessica said and took Bella away.

"Other pink hair! 'Sophisticated summer' look with Amaya!"

"Hai!" Amaya said and took Sakura's hand and led her from the area.

"Blue hair!" To the 'jeans and no shirt' summer posing area with Brandon!"

"Yes Miss." Brandon replied and beckoned Ikuto to follow.

"Brown hair! To the 'causal summer' also with Ryan!"

"Yes Ma'am" Ryan hurriedly answered and led Edward somewhere.

"Black hair! To the 'complicated' look with Michael!"

"Yes Mrs. Y!" Michael called before taking Sasuke to the designated area.

Once the six teens were sitting in a makeup chair or changing in a 'room', the people that took them gave each of them a card. They told the teens that the founder would like their information just in case she wanted them again. And so, the cards looked like this:

**(All of these are fake or I made them up and the emails, just put them together)  
**

**Name: Amu Hinamori**

**Phone Number: ###-###-####**

**Hobbies/Things that you like: Friends, family, singing, shopping, dressing up, writing, swimming.**

**Email: coolnspicystrawberry -at- jmail. com ('j' is for Japanese lmao i made it up) / hinamoriamu -at- jmail. com  
**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Name: Bella Swan  
**

**Phone Number: ###-###-####**

**Hobbies/Things that you like: Friends, going to the beach, reading, sunny areas, my mom, my dad, exercising.  
**

**Email: bellaswan -at- yahoo. com  
**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Name: Sakura Haruno**

**Phone Number: ###-###-####**

**Hobbies/Things that you like: Friends, medical things, being mother-like, cooking, playing sports, working out.**

**Email: harunosakura -at- jmail. com  
**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Name: Ikuto Tsukiyomi  
**

**Phone Number: ###-###-####**

**Hobbies/Things that you like: Teasing, Amu, looking hot, night time, being nocturnal, things that don't relate to my sister, sports, napping.  
**

**Email: tsukiyomiikuto -at- jmail. com  
**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Name: Edward Cullen  
**

**Phone Number: ###-###-####**

**Hobbies/Things that you like: Things that don't relate with the sun, my family, animals, my car, driving, traveling, working out, being good looking.  
**

**Email: edwardcullen -at- yahoo. com  
**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Name: Sasuke Uchiha  
**

**Phone Number: ###-###-####**

**Hobbies/Things that you like: training my physical fitness, becoming stronger, getting revenge, looking good, sleeping, friends.  
**

**Email: uchihasasuke -at- jmail. com**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

The people collected the cards up and returned to fixing all of the 'models' up. A few minutes passed by before Yumi requested to see all of them. Each of the escorts brought their assigned person to the photo shoot spot. Once Amu, Sasuke, Ikuto, Sakura, Bella, and Edward saw themselves and their peers, they were all amazed.

Amu was wearing a hot pink magenta dress. There was a square shaped area showing her neck and some cleavage where it let her hair show off. The sleeves were ruffled and thin, like a tank top sleeve, sitting on her petite shoulders. The dress ended at her thighs, where a pattern of ruffles rested. Just below her breasts, was a matching ribbon that was slightly brighter than the dress that wound around. She also wore matching open-toed espadrilles, which were the same color as her dress and made her look taller. Amu's hair was slightly curled and her face was covered with a bit of makeup; mascara, blush, eyeshadow, lip gloss, and glitter. She was holding a white pair of sunglasses with brown lenses and now she looked very grown up. On her wrist was a diamond bracelet and on her neck was a necklace that matched it.

"Sexy Amu." Ikuto teased her, causing her to blush.

Ikuto was wearing dark jeans and some casual dress shoes. Of course, he was shirtless and Amu blushed even harder, half the shade of her dress. Around Ikuto's waist was a brown leather belt with a rectangular clasp on the front, and that was it, no one messed with his hair.

Bella was wearing a lime green halter top with little ruffles on her chest. She was also wearing jean short shorts that were rolled up one layer. On her feet was a pair of green flats and she had an artificial green lily in her hair, which was a little bit more curly than usual. Bella was wearing a pair of black sunglasses and a green beaded bracelet with a necklace that had a shamrock charm. Her face was touched-up with makeup.

'Bella...' Edward thought to himself.

Edward himself was wearing brown cargo shorts with so called 'Hollister' (Don't own) flip flops. He was also wearing a burgundy polo that tied everything together. On his eyes were a pair of black sunglasses and his hair seemed like it was slicked back a bit.

Sasuke had the complicated look. He was wearing dark jeans with dress shoes on with a leather belt to hold it up. He also wore a light button-up dress shirt that was white and he had a black tie to top it all off. His raven-colored hair was facing all different directions. All Sakura could do was stare at him, and of course, he caught her doing so and he chuckled when she turned away.

Last but not least was Sakura, with sophisticated. She wore a purple ruffled knee-length skirt that matched her hourglass shape and she had matching stilettos. She wore a dress shirt (FOR GIRLS OF COURSE) that was white and to finish, she too, had a tie on, but it was a lighter shade of purple and glittered. She wore a beaded necklace and bracelet and her hair was curled and put into a decent bun with some of her bangs hanging down. She had on only mascara, eyeshadow, and lip gloss, and blush.

"Perfect!" Yumi exclaimed happily.

"A-ano (Um), what do we do now?" Amu asked shyly.

"You model of course!" Yumi smiled and stepped away to reveal a three-sided screen with camera equipment set up. "The screens are blank at the moment because I have to decide on the background."

Everyone stared, eyes wide and mouths agape.

"Okay! Everyone in the order you were at the beginning!" She ordered and walked to a nearby laptop.

Amu, Bella, Sakura, Ikuto, Edward, and Sasuke lined up. Yumi pondered a moment while glancing at Amu occasionally before she selected a scene on her laptop. She then motioned Amu forward and smiled.

"Okay I gave you a good one! It's a sunset on the beach! The sand is all light brown and the water is dark blue and the sky is a flaming orange. All we need is a rail they are about to carry in soon so you can lean on it."

Right on cue, two strong looking men appeared and set down a brown railing with vertical pipes going down every fourteen inches. Amu slowly walked up—unsure what to do of course—and glanced at the photographer and then Yumi.

The photographer caught on and smiled. "Hm... How about leaning backwards on it with your elbows resting on the bar?"

Amu smiled and got in position.

"Perfecto!" He shouted, and took out his camera.

Amu looked to the side—which was actually her looking at the sunset on the laptop—and put on her 'CoolnSpicy' facade. Her face was clam and her eyes were alluring. She also held the white sunglasses up to her lips so that in the picture, attention would be drawn to them quickly. Ikuto couldn't help but look at her for the longest time.

The camera man pushed the button instantaneously and the flashes matched the speed. Amu turned her head every which way and changed around her poses. Once she was finished, Bella stepped up and smiled reassuringly at her.

"That was great Amu! Now for Bella... ah! Here we go! It's a park scenery. You're going to be sitting on a bench and posing while sitting." said Yumi.

A few moments later, and oak bench with black arm rests was brought in. Bella twirled her brown hair in her fingers nervously.

"Go on Bella." Edward encouraged and smiled, making her body tingle excitedly.

Bella walked to the bench and sat down.

"Okay, sweetheart! Now strike a pose for me!" Mr. Photo man said.

She carefully thought for a moment before she struck her first position. She was sitting straight with her back hunched a bit and her thighs were pushed together. Her knees and feet were spread into an upside-down V and her arms were similar because they pushed her shoulders up to where they met her chin. Her head was turned to the right so that you could only see the left side of her face and part of her right. Bella's eyes were mysterious and intense (like her Bella as a vampire picture on Google with blood on her mouth) and they captured the attention of her friends. Especially Edward's. Once her photos were finished, she got up for Sakura's turn.

The scene was quickly cleared away.

"Okay," Yumi instructed. "For Sakura, you'll have this silky looking gray background and you'll have to stand while modeling."

Sakura walked up without another word and got ready. This time, she was quicker than the others.

Her right leg was swiftly put diagonally from her left, which was standing straight. Sakura's head was slightly pointed upward and her right hand was behind her hand while her left was on her hip. Her pose varied quickly and now it was the next person's turn, Ikuto.

Sakura walked off but when she did, Sasuke intentionally stepped to his side a bit so that they bumped shoulders.

"Beat that." She smirked.

"Watch me." He mouthed.

**(****I'm gonna quickly explain everything now)**

Yumi selected a beach shore scene for Ikuto and he started posing without hesitation. His hands were in his front pockets so that it emphasized his muscles and abs. Head was slightly tilted to the side while the eyes were staring intently. He did a few poses with hands behind his head and crossed until he was done.

Edward hurriedly stepped up and immediately posed with his forest background. His hands were in his back pockets and his eyes were starring off into the distance. He switched around to holding his chin and crossing his arms. Finished, Edward walked off to where the others were standing.

Sasuke was last and he made eye contact with Sakura, reminding her of their 'competition'. She simply raised her eyebrows in a mocking way.

"Okay, last but not least, Sasuke. You have a... business scene. Bring in the desk!!!"

The two strong men returned and brought in a maple wood desk with folders, a computer, and paper sprawled everywhere.

"Piece. Of. Cake." He said in syllables.

He got into action and leaned on the desk for his first pose. One hand was gripping the edge and the other was frozen in front of his hair. The camera flashed and he changed. Some poses were stressful looking while others looked like they would capture any girls attention at first glance. The last of the flashes finished and he walked out of the photo shoot area.

"I. Win." He grinned at Sakura.

"No you didn't!" She contradicted.

"Clearly the girls won!" Bella smiled, slightly amused.

"Yea, but people wouldn't be looking at you girls, they'd look at us in the magazines because of our pure sexiness!" Ikuto joined in.

"Says you!" Amu glared.

"We all did great." Edward chuckled.

"You sure did!" Yumi's voice called out behind them. "Here's my business card! Call me _any_ time! Just mention your name to my secretary and I'll be free immediately."

She handed everyone an elegant black and white card:

**Yamamoto Yumi**

###-###-####

**_Founder of Hottest Looks Magazine_**

"Wow... Thanks!" Sakura beamed.

"No problem! I've decided that you guys will be the images on the cover all together! Then the rest of the magazine will be all you." She praised.

Everyone was shocked.

"Whoa... Um, well, we've got to head out now. Thanks for the experience today!" Bella grinned.

"No, thank _you_! And go ahead and keep the clothes. They look great!" Yumi smiled at all of them.

Everyone had to go get their own clothes before they could leave and as they left the park, no one said a word. They simply continued walking to the limo so they could drop off their clothes and head to the mall. Once inside the car, they all glanced at each other.

"Talk about once-in-a-lifetime..." Ikuto murmured.

"I'm gonna buy all the magazines in I can find so I can send them to relatives!" Sakura squealed.

"Not before I cut out the pictures of me to hang around in my room!" Sasuke chuckled.

"Mama, Papa, and Ami will be so happy!" Amu exclaimed.

"Yea but if you show them, they'll look through the pictures and see me. Then they'll see 'the person you snuck in without telling them'" Ikuto told her, causing Amu to go silent.

"I can't wait to send these to Phil, Mom, and Dad!" Bella smiled, daydreaming.

"But what if they see me? Edward _Cullen_, son of _Carlisle Cullen_?" Edward asked.

Everyone went silent.

"Ahh... I guess I'll tell them the truth when they see you." Amu said guiltily.

"My dad isn't that bad." Bella frowned.

"That's way to many pictures for you, Sasuke!" Sakura scolded.

The limo stopped in front of a shiny three-story building.

"Here we are!" The driver cheerfully called back to them.

The six got out, making sure they grabbed wallets or purses. Walking through the big glass door entrance, they all stopped, once again. (Remember, they're in their 'model' clothes still.)

"Oh my God, what is this?! Stare-At-Six-Good-Looking-Teens Day?!" Sakura snarled.

"Um... Let's just go." Amu said, quickly leading her friends to a nearby store.

"Amu!"

"Bella!"

"Sakura!"

All three girls and boys turned around. Standing a few feet away from them were three guys, not just any guys, but Mike Newton, Uchiha Itachi, and Hotori Tadase.

"What. The. Fuck." Sasuke cursed.

* * *

**A/N: There! PLEASE EXCUSE MISTAKES! I'm so sorry! I wanted to write more but I need to type for High School Tromance and Amuto Oneshots.**

**Thank you to 'Fanfriend'! I was on such a huge writers block!**

**Please don't expect me to update a lot.... My family is going through a few drama issues right now... both sides.**

**P.S. If you are a Shugo Chara fan, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE read my other stories! ^^**

**~Push the 'Review and get Cookies button'!**

**NOTE: I CHANGED THE SUMMARY AND VISIT MY PROFILE AND ANSWER THE NEW POLL! :D  
**

**l**

**V  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: HOLY MACARONI. TWO FRIGGIN' YEARS SINCE THIS STORY WAS UPDATED?**

**Man... I'm a major lazy butthole. Sorry guise. /:**

**Don't own.**

* * *

**Recap**

_"Oh my God, what is this? Stare-At-Six-Good-Looking-Teens Day?" Sakura snarled._

_"Um... Let's just go." Amu said, quickly leading her friends to a nearby store._

_"Amu!"_

_"Bella!"_

_"Sakura!"_

_All three girls and boys turned around. Standing a few feet away from them were three guys, not just any guys, but Mike Newton, Uchiha Itachi, and Hotori Tadase._

_"What. The. Fuck." Sasuke cursed._

**End of Recap**

"What is _he_ and those two other faggot-looking guys with him doing here?" Sasuke muttered in disbelief.

"Hey Sasuke!" Sakura smiled.

"What?"

"STFU."

He grunted and looked away. Ikuto was keeping his composure but if you were inside his pocket, you would be crushed to little bits of dust due to the fact that he was clenching his fists. Edward shifted awkwardly and saw the other guys all tense.

"Uh.. How about we go find a directory to this mall?" He asked, trying to get away from the situation.

The boys followed, leaving the girls behind.

"Bella!" Mike grabbed Bella for an embrace.

"Hey cherry blossom!" Itachi said in a monotone voice with a slight curve on his lips.

"Hello Amu." Tadase grinned.

"What are you doing here?" Amu asked.

"Oh, Itachi, Mike, and I? We're at some camp here for the summer."

"Camp?"

Mike barged in. "Yeah, this lame one called Camp Coyote."

"SHUT UP. We're at that same camp too!" Bella gaped.

"Wait, Itachi, you're a little too old for this aren't you?" Sakura raised her brow.

He shrugged. "Nah, I was sent here secretly to watch over my bro, plus I'm a temporary counselor. Don't ask how, don't ask why, just go with it. You probably didn't see me around yet since I just got here today, but I wanted to ditch a bit so I followed these two here who somehow snuck out."

The girls nodded.

"Anyways... uh, shopping?" Bella suggested.

"We'll catch you girls later, right now the guys and I want some dirty grub." Mike patted his stomach.

After promises to meet again, the girls walked to the directory where they spotted the others, noticing a few girls secretly swooning them as they walked by. When they neared, the boys turned around all calm and collected-like.

"I see you three had fun talking to my brother." Sasuke commented.

"Kiddy King."

"Newton."

Amu sighed. "Oh come on, they're just friends who coincidentally happen to be at the camp we are!"

Ikuto coughed, a moment of silence following.

"So can we go to some stores now?" Sakura said, breaking the awkwardness.

"We don't really need anything..." Edward told her.

"Too bad! Just follow us then!" Amu chimed.

The girls sped off with the men trailing slowly behind. First stop, Victoria's Secret.

"Why the heck are we in here?" Sasuke grunted as he look around the shop full of more swooning women.

"To uh... discover a secret Victoria doesn't have?" Amu stammered.

The men followed them to the perfume section where they began to smell and sniff all the varieties of scents the store offered. They started to spray on some that they liked and held a few they wanted to purchase. Sneakily, Sakura went behind the boys and sprayed them with an extra girly scent. It took a few moments for them to register what happened before they whipped around with shock and anger.

"I smell like a flower." Edward glared.

"I smell like a mom you idiot!" Sasuke growled.

Ikuto looked at himself in disgust, rubbing his clothes to try to rid the scent.

After leaving that store smelling like a breeze of fresh floral air, the group halted to a stop.

Ikuto looked at the three girls. "It's time to go to our choice of store."

They all giggled nervously and followed. After a few minutes of walking, they ended up in front of the store Hot Topic. Don't ask why, just go with the flow, since most girly girls hate that store and boys are just lured in for the masculine goth look of it, which surprisingly happens not the be Ikuto, Sasuke, and Edward's style.

"I'm not going in there!" Amu whined.

"Just do it before anything else happens." Edward tried to calm her down.

The girls were forced to spray on random cheap cologne and try on some of the punk style clothing for payback. After leaving the store scarred, the girls split and went to their own stores to avoid any more mishaps. After about a few hours or so, they all met up again to head back to the camp before they went over the curfew. It took awhile to stuff all of their new clothes and bags in the trunk of the limo before they headed back. When they arrived, everyone headed straight for the cabin since they ate dinner before at the mall. As the door opened, the girls pushed through to drop their heavy loads of bags off in their room and took turns showering, the same for the guys who didn't have nearly as much items bought as the females did. Afterwards, everyone went their own ways for alone time, having to sneak about since it was around 9 at night which was time for campers to be in bed.

**-Amu-**

I found my way carefully and quietly through the trees before I found a nice place to sit down and relax. Today was very tiring and we still had a lot of days left at camp. I sat down on a log stump that was near the lake shore so that I could hear the peaceful lapping of the water. I wonder how Ami and my parents are doing. They always have to ditch me and make up some bull excuse. It makes me mad sometimes but in the end I really don't care since I'll be out of the house in a few more years...

**-Ikuto-**

I slowly picked my way through the woods before I found an open space. Setting down my violin case on a pile of dry leaves, I opened it to take out my violin. Plucking a few notes to warm up, I finally set my bow down on the strings and began playing my heart's content. This camp is so lame, but I guess it's better than being home with my small family. Closing my eyes, I played various tunes I remembered listening to and a bit of pieces I've been writing myself. Suddenly I heard a twig snap. I ceased all sound and glanced toward the noise. Amu?

"What are you doing here?" I raised my brow in the dark.

"N-Nothing, I was here first you idiot." She stuttered.

I shrugged, and continued playing for a couple minutes before I put my violin away. I walked over to her and she scooted over to make room for me on the stump she sat on.

"That was really beautiful music Ikuto..."

"I guess so." I said nonchalantly.

A moment of silence passed.

"So what do you think of this camp so far?" Amu asked me.

"It's okay, better than being home for awhile. I don't have much family home and they're always busy."

"... My parents are always ditching me to go do entertainment for themselves."

"At least you had your parents your whole life."

She paused.

"Do you like the camp so far?"

I sighed. "It's okay. It's nice to see Tadase and what's-his-face here for you."

She softly laughed. "They're just my friends. I grew kind of distant from them for awhile but I guess when I saw them it all came back.

"Are _you_ happy here?"

She sighed this time. "I guess.

**-Edward-**

I readjusted my position on the tree branch I sat on and stared out at the gleaming lake. Closing my eyes I leaned my head back on the rough bark and smelled the woody air. I already had my dinner not too long ago along with the food from the mall. Human food is so unappealing sometimes, no wonder the population has some very obese people. I shuddered. Suddenly I heard a crumple of leaves beneath me. Curious, I peered down to see Bella.

"What are you doing here, Bella?"

She looked up. "Oh, Edward.. Um I'm just walking around, you know me, I'm the outdoors type of girl."

I chuckled and motioned for her to come join me up in the trees. It took a few minutes to persuade her from her fear of heights but eventually she was seated on the next hefty branch near me.

"This is actually cool." She admitted.

"Sure is."

"The view is amazing."

"I always do this when I want to get away from my crazy family." I laughed.

She hesitated a moment. "I wish I could. But my dad is the chief police, you know, and my mom is hundreds of miles or maybe a couple thousand away with my step dad."

"I'm sorry, Bella." I apologized.

She waved her hand to brush the subject away. "Eh, I think I like it better in Forks than with my mom."

"You've also made some friends there too." I added.

"Oh.. Mike and Jacob? Yeah sure haha." She laughed.

I stared at her. "Why don't you laugh more often? Like when you're with the girls? You seem pretty lively with them."

**-Bella-**

Edward is actually talking somewhat to me, that's amazing. Usually he and I don't talk, and he's right, I'm not socially active back home like I am now. I'm appalled at how he's read me so easily.

"You're right." I replied.

"How is that so?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I guess I feel more myself around you guys than I do with Forks people. I'm still amazed at how we all ran into people we know."

"Well it's a small world after all." He said.

**-Sakura-**

I hurried from tree branch to tree branch, trying to touch up my skills so that way I wouldn't be rusty when I returned home. I couldn't do this around the others because they would probably get the wrong idea that I was some kind of spy or agent or whatever they have nowadays. I took some weapons and threw it at a tree, getting all but one. Sighing I landed on the ground and went to collect my items again. I wonder how everyone is doing back home without us. I didn't know Naruto would be here since he's somewhat really important. Well we're all still kids, I guess they want us to enjoy it while we can. Walking backwards I took deep breaths to get my breathing steady again. After a few steps I accidentally tripped over a massive stick and fell backwards.

"Eep!"

Then something caught me just in the knick of time. I realized my eyes were clenched and quickly opened them to see Sasuke surprisingly. He was looking down at me and then remembered he saved my from falling onto my head. Quickly he set me back on my feet before walking away.

"Sasuke! Umm, thanks..." I murmured.

"Don't mention it," He said. "Sorry to interrupt your training, I'd better get back to mine."

"Right.." I agreed as I picked my way back to my things. I crouched down to gather them together. Just as I stood up, my head came in contact with something hard.

"OW MOTHERF-"

"Language."

"Sasuke I thought you were going to train?" I pointed out curiously.

He glanced out toward the lake. "Nah, I've finished. Itachi is probably training right now too, ugh."

"He's not that bad you know."

"Whatever."

I sat down and stared at him, it took him a while to notice. "What?"

I blinked my eyes. "You're awfully hard to read you know that? You have that melancholy face expression often, it makes me sad too... Don't you ever laugh or smile?"

He sighed and took a seat in front of me on the floor. "Do I have to?"

"Well, no... but it doesn't hurt to try!" I contradicted.

"Whatever."

"Sasuke, you know what? One day I will get you out of your shell. I promise."

"Good luck." He chuckled.

Filled with determination, I smiled evilly at him. "Watch me."

* * *

**A/N: My lovely readers I have spent all night typing this chapter for you.. (:**

**Man, it takes a long time to reach like 2,000 words. If you find any errors please point them out to me, I spent 2 hours at the computer STRAIGHT and forced myself to sit down and type. Ahhh! Haha I'm sorry if you guys are mad about me hinting the vampire or ninja stuff or whatever, I just needed something to put in so they could understand each other a bit you know? I'm not gonna make this like a supernatural story and stuff, they just need something to relate to. I'm also very sorry for the two years of wait.**

**Well I killed two birds (or stories in this case) with one stone (night) ! I'm so proud. :D**

**Don't rely on me to update often.. I am a huge lazy mofo. /:  
**


End file.
